Como todo un Pro
by darkpollo
Summary: Sangre, sudor y lagrimas son lo que se necesita para conseguir tus sueños, o al menos eso es lo que dicen. Pero en este caso descubrirán que se necesita algo más para domar a la bestia purpura.
1. Chapter 1

**Saludos pequeña comunidad de fanfic´s de Steven Universe, aquí posteando algo para pasar el rato y que espero que les agrade. Idea salida de esos pequeños momentos de reflexión; Perla tiene al alcalde, Garnet tiene al cartero y así que me dije ¿y Amatista?**

 **Ya saben, Steven Universe no me pertenece y todo ese rollo.**

 **Como todo un Pro**

Una noche como cualquier otra tenía lugar; aquí en este mágico y paradisiaco pedacito de tierra, ciudad playa ¿Qué otro lugar podía ser?

Cierto es que la normalidad no es un concepto que se aplique comúnmente en estas tierras (por no mencionar el hecho de que ciertas piedras antropomórficas son residentes de aquí), pero nada que resaltar en esta peculiar noche…

Nada excepto, escandalosas ovaciones en un concurrido almacén.

—¡Puma Purpura, Puma Purpura, Puma Purpura!

La enorme figura agradecía las ovaciones extendiendo sus fornidos brazos; grande, peludo y valga la redundancia… "purpura" eran sus distintivos.

—¡Y así una vez más, de nuevo coronándose como invicto campeón aquí esta Puma Purpura! —El micrófono resonaba por todo el concurrido almacén, las gradas enardecían de la emoción y no era para menos, la voz del Señor Sonrisas había anunciado al ganador—¡Con la increíble derrota del Elegante Danny cerramos el Vigésimo Tercer Torneo de Lucha Libre!

—¿Algunas palabras antes de terminar Puma Purpura?

El enorme luchador le arrebato el micrófono con singular emoción, la euforia lo consumía y una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

—¡Solo les recuerdo enanos, que yo soy invencible así que piénselo dos veces antes venir a desafiarme! — y una vez dicho su breve discurso, regreso el micrófono.

La gente lentamente se levantaba, la función de hoy por fin había terminado o al menos para la mayoría.

En las últimas gradas, un par de sombras murmuraban entre ellos. Una alta y otra más bajita, parecían estar discutiendo sobre la situación.

—¿Ves eso allá en el cuadrilátero, muchacho? —masculló el más bajito.

—¡Si Jefecito!—Inmediatamente el más alto no tardo en contestar.

—¡Fíjate bien, niño! En ese peludo adonis morado.

—Ok…

—Ese mi niño, es tu objetivo.

—¿Objetivo?

—¡Así es!, ese es el perfecto ejemplo de todo lo que debes ser en este negocio.

—¿Te refieres a eso de tener pelos hasta por donde no me da el sol?

—¡No, tonto!, aunque no caería nada mal, te verías menos afeminado.

—¡Oye!

—No te sulfures muchacho, además eso no es a lo que me refería—El pequeño aclaro su voz un momento—¡Grande, fuerte e intimidante! de eso es de lo que hablo.

—Pensé que ya lo era.

—Jajaja ¿Acaso bromeas, niño?, por eso mismo salimos de la patética ciudad océano, para empezar de nuevo.

—No me lo recuerdes, quiero olvidar ese lugar.

—Dímelo a mí, por eso te digo que esa masa morada de músculos es tu escalón a la fama.

—Bueno… yo creo que eso es exagerar, hablamos de ciudad playa, no es un pueblo muy grande realmente.

—No quieras correr sin siquiera gatear, niño. Tal vez sea pequeña, pero por algo se empieza.

Ambas figuras salieron lentamente del ya vacío almacén, para después subirse a un "poco" maltratado Vocho Volkswagen. Y como era de esperar, tuvieron ciertas dificultades para encenderlo.

—Vaya mierda que tienes por transporte, niño.

—Bueno Jefecito, se hace lo que se puede con lo que se tiene.

—Es más, hasta puedo que asegurar que sería mejor y mucho más ecológico ir a pata, que montado en esta porquería—Y pensándolo mejor, el bajito volvió a hablar—así que por tu propia "salud", me llevare esta cosa a dar una vuelta.

—¡Momentito! Ni siquiera tengo en donde quedarme.

—Pues vete a un hotel.

—¡Pero no tengo ni un centavo conmigo!

—Pues que jodido mi niño, mira te prestaría… pero como buen manager que soy, mejor usare esos pocos centavos para poder meterte en este negocio.

—¿Y me dejas así como así?

—Mira te veré temprano en la mañana en las orillas del mar, así que mientras tanto, tómalo como otro entrenamiento de supervivencia ¿quieres?

El rostro del sujeto alto era todo un poema, era más que obvio que no le gustaba la idea.

—¡Supervivencia tu put…!

Pero justo antes de terminar su frase, una cortina de humo dejaba rastro del pequeño bocho que se había ido.

—…madre—El tipo alto, suspiro un momento sobándose la sien—vaya sí que estoy jodido.

Como todo en la vida a veces se gana y otras… digamos que no te va muy bonito.

Y hablando de lo primero, justamente a kilómetros de ahí. Un común ajetreo tenía lugar en una extraña casucha.

El pequeño y rosado hogar no tenía nada extraño que resaltar, bueno al menos a simple vista. Lo realmente interesante es la gigantesca escultura incrustada en ella. Que si bien podría ser un perfecto ejemplo de zona turística para la ciudad, no es visitada muy a menudo, siendo responsable de ello sus extraños y curiosos habitantes.

A ojo de una persona "común y corriente" parecieran ser nada más y nada menos que una familia muy liberal; conformada de puras figuras maternas, un hombre mayor y un pequeño niño, cosa que para su buena o mala información está muy alejada de la realidad.

En su interior había mucha actividad enérgica, aun a mediados de noche, pareciera que algunos de sus habitantes estaban festejando cierto evento reciente.

—¡Amatista deja de correr y gritar en círculos, por favor!

—Vamos Perla, no seas aguafiestas, ¿acaso no ves que estoy en mi momento de gloria?

—No le veo el porqué.

—¿¡No ves esta preciosidad que llevo en la cintura!? —Una pequeña joven purpura, parecía alardear de su brillante cinturón.

—Si ¿y qué?

—¿¡Cómo que qué!? El cinturón aquí, significa que soy completa y totalmente invencible.

En medio de la discusión, un joven y pequeño niño se dirigía a su habitación.

—¿¡Vaya Amatista, realmente eres campeona otra vez!?

—Así es hombrecito, ¿¡Lo ves Perla!? Hasta el pequeño Steven puede apreciar esto.

La aludida no tardo mucho tiempo antes de poner una mueca de desaprobación.

—No hay ningún mérito en ello, bien le ganaste a unos brutos y primitivos humanos, ¡pero eres una gem! —la joven blanca y delgada hizo especial énfasis en lo último—no es como si tuvieran alguna oportunidad.

—¡Tu no lo entiendes!—Objeto la joven purpura.

—Bueno es obvio que no.

No queriendo continuar con la discusión, la delgada joven se dirigió hacia el pequeño, todavía perplejo de la emoción, seguía admirando el cinturón de su amiga.

—¿Steven, no crees que ya es algo tarde? Deberías irte a dormir.

Al niño pareciendo no agradarle la idea, se acercó a Perla.

—¡Perla, no puedo dormir en un momento como esté!

—¿Y por qué no?

—Tenemos una campeona dentro de la casa, de seguro nadie en toda ciudad playa puede creerlo.

—Steven… yo creo que la gente no ve perturbados sus sueños por la cosa que Amatista lleva en la cintura.

—Yo creo que sí, puedo apostar que incluso hay admiradores en nuestra ventana tratando ver su grandeza.

—No lo creo y menos a esta hora.

Solo para comprobar su error, el pequeño niño corrió rápidamente a las ventanas de su hogar.

—¡Lo vez, Perla!, ese hombre incluso está esperando a las orillas del mar solo para ver a Amatista.

Perla para corroborarlo también se asomó, aunque era claro que la situación era otra.

—Steven, de todas maneras debes irte a dormir.

Bufando al principio, el pequeño no tuvo otra opción más que obedecer a su mentora.

—Está bien.

Perla una vez viendo que el joven Steven se dirigía a su cama, regreso su atención a su compañera purpura.

—Amatista, sabía perfectamente que no debíamos haber quitado la reja hace años.

—¿Por qué lo dices P?

—Los alrededores se están llenando de sucios vagabundos—Y la cara de desagrado no hacía más que reafirmar sus palabras.

—¿¡Vagabundos, en serio!?

De igual manera la joven morada observo por la venta. Mirando fijamente un bulto a las orillas del mar.

—¡Grandioso!

—Es claro que tu concepto de grandioso y mi concepto de grandioso se encuentran en lados opuestos—replico la gema blanca.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, los vagabundos son los humanos más cool del planeta, ¿te imaginas la cantidad de basura que ha pasado por sus manos?

—Sí, y por eso mismo tenemos que irnos a deshacer de él.

Cosa que hubieran hecho en un santiamén, pero antes de hacerlo cierto portal ilumino todo el interior de la casa, deteniéndolas en el acto, la líder de las gems emergió.

—¡Garnet! Qué bueno que estés aquí, estábamos a punto de irnos a deshacer de un pequeño "inconveniente" —exclamo Perla.

La mayor de ellas, miro a su alrededor por un momento y luego dirigió su mirada a sus compañeras.

—Eso puede esperar, tenemos una misión—Dijo fríamente Garnet.

Ninguna objeto la decisión de su líder, total un vago podría simplemente esperar…

Y esperar es lo que precisamente estaba haciendo. Justo en las orillas del mar, recostado cual vil bulto cualquiera, cierto hombre maldecía su suerte.

—Mamacita chula, ¿cómo pude meterme en esta mierda? debí haber terminado mis estudios en lugar jugarle pen…sativo—El joven hombre suspiro un momento, paso toda su mano por el rostro y siguió—En fin ¡Positivo, positivo, positivo! Así debo de pensar, podría estar peor; es una noche despejada, la arena es cálida y las olas parecieran una canción de cuna. Hay muchos lugares aún peores donde dormir.

Y así sin chistar, el hombre durmió cual roca en medio de la playa. Hoy sería una noche larga, pero, para mala o buena fortuna de muchos será el preludio de algo bastante interesante.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **¿Los vagos serán las personas más cool del planeta?**

 **¿A la gente de ciudad playa les tendrá sin cuidado el cinturón?**

 **¿Qué carajo es ciudad océano?**

 **Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo (…o tal vez no).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Una vez más aquí trayéndoles su buena dosis de drama, acción y suspenso (…si claro). Me alegra mucho que haya incrementado la actividad de fic´s en español de Steven Universe, alabada sea la madre de las gemas por ello.**

 **Bueno ya saben, se agradecen y aprecian sus comentarios y sugerencias, sin más que decir espero que lo disfruten.**

 **La paciencia es una virtud**

El sol salía lentamente en el horizonte, sus débiles rayos se abrían paso a través de las nubes y olas del mar. Una tranquila mañana tenía lugar en ciudad playa sí que sí.

Y para cierto individuo, a falta de gallos las gaviotas hacían un trabajo más que decente.

—¡Malditas aves, todavía no estoy muerto!

Limpiándose tanto arena como gaviotas del cuerpo y bostezando un poco, el joven procedió a levantarse lenta y pesadamente. El sueño todavía estaba en él, aun así sabía perfectamente que era hora de levantarse.

—Y bien ¿Dónde rayos estoy?

El aun extranjero vislumbro sus alrededores, poca era la actividad a sus ojos; los locales cercanos apenas estaban abriendo, la casucha rosada tampoco daba señas de actividad alguna y por si fuera poco no había ningún playero cerca.

—Supongo que es muy temprano, eso… o este lugar realmente necesita pensar seriamente en publicidad turística.

Olvidando una vez su duda sin importancia, el joven decidió buscar a cierto individuo de su incumbencia.

No hizo falta buscar mucho, una tremenda nube de humo se abría paso a lo lejos. Y solo Dios y él saben que solo una maquina sería capaz de darle en la torre al medio ambiente de esa manera.

El vehículo llego casi tan rápido como lo que tardaría una persona en realizar un trámite gubernamental (sobra decir que tardo bastante). Y una vez puesta a prueba su fuerza de voluntad y paciencia, el hombre se encamino directamente al susodicho.

—¿¡Y bien!? —despotrico el joven.

Un pequeño hombre mayor, aun bajando del flamante vehículo que ahora estaba en la playa, se rasco la barbilla antes de contestar; miro a su joven pupilo y de igual manera bostezo un poco antes de contestar sus pequeñas inquietudes.

—¿Y bien qué?

La temperatura del joven pupilo incremento un poquito al escuchar tan simples palabras.

—¿¡Mínimo valió la pena haberme dejado morir al intemperie!?

—¡Oh que niño más llorón!, claro que valió la pena, veras… yo dormí bastante bien en la cosa que te atreves a llamar vehículo.

Y una vez más el color del joven pupilo tomo tonalidades un poco más rojizas de lo usual.

—¡Si serás…!

—¡Momentito, niño! —Interrumpió su viejo manager—los jóvenes de hoy todo lo quieren rápido ¿sabes?, debes aprender que hay cosas en la vida que toman su tiempo.

—¡Tiempo las pelotas!

—¿Ves? A eso es a lo que me refiero, déjame terminar—Una sonrisa realmente expresiva ocupo el rostro del viejo hombre antes de continuar—no creas que soy un completo desalmado, también logre un par de "cosillas" en la noche.

—¿Cosillas?

—Huy sí, cosillas que nos benefician a ambos, mi pequeño mastodonte.

—¿¡En serio!?

—¡Ja, mira ahora quien está de arrastrada a mis pies!

—¡Con un carajo, dilo de una vez!

—Está bien, está bien—Una vez cedido, el pequeño hombre hurgo en sus bolsillo solamente para sacar un pequeño papel—¿Adivina quién tiene un contrato para el evento del próximo mes?

El semblante del joven pupilo dio giro drástico de 360° grados, y justificadamente, era la primera buena noticia en muchas, muchas, muuuchas lunas.

—¿¡Es en serio!? —Pregunto efusivamente.

—No, es mentira y solamente jugaba con tus sentimientos—bromeo el viejo hombre—¡Claro que sí, niño!, te dije solo tenías que tener más fe en mí.

—¡Wow! es la primera vez en años que parece ser cierto.

—Bueno fe y… más de cinco botellas para convencer al tal Sr. Sonrisas, ¿puedes creer que no quería caer el hombre?

—¿¡Más de cinco!?

—No desesperéis mi niño, descuida serán descontados de tu paga una vez que seas una superestrella.

—¿¡Y yo que culpa tengo que el hombre sea un pozo sin fondo!?

—¡Anímate!, míralo como una inversión.

Y fue así como el joven pupilo aun con sus reservas fue convencido por el viejo hombre, un pequeño evento de poca monta estaba programado para el próximo fin de mes. Algo no muy grande en realidad pero con ello inaugurarían el vigésimo cuarto torneo de lucha libre en ciudad playa.

¿Demasiado rápido para la reinauguración?, la respuesta a eso en un sí, pero para un pueblo necesitado de turistas cualquier excusa es válida para hacer un evento.

La noticia no tardo en esparcirse rápidamente por el pueblo, ya saben lo que dicen de los pueblos pequeños…

"Pueblo pequeño, infierno grande".

Y precisamente se corrió no solamente el chisme de la apertura sino también la de un pasado de copas Sr. Sonrisas que fue hallado en un singular estado "alegre" parloteando con un árbol a las afueras de la ciudad.

Mientras tanto una pequeña familia especial, recién llegaba de sus actividades cotidianas (…claro si consideran el hecho de ir en caza de monstros gemas mutantes del espacio como algo normal).

El interior de la rosada casa de madera se ilumino por un momento, saliendo del origen del resplandor el trio aparentemente femenino se dirigió hacia el único infante del hogar.

—¡Hey Steven! Por fin llegamos—saludo la joven purpura del equipo.

El niño apago el televisor solamente para observar a sus mentoras frente a él.

—¡Chicas, que bien que ya estén aquí! —contesto el niño con singular alegría.

—¿Ocurrió algo en nuestra ausencia? —cuestiono la joven pálida.

—Nada importante, o al menos que yo recuerde.

—¡Te dije que estabas exagerando, Perla! —Reclamo una vez más la chica purpura.

Perla ante tal afirmación, volteo inmediatamente la cabeza en señal de indignación.

—¡Perdóname por preocuparme por Steven, sobre todo cuando hay sucios y extraños vagos alrededor!

—No tenías porque, los vagabundos son cool.

Mientras el dúo de gemas discutía entre ellas, su líder se acercó al pequeño extendiendo su enguantado puño cerrado frente a él para mostrarle el objeto motivo de su ausencia.

—La gema corrupta está bajo control—menciono su mentora cuadrada extiendo su mano, revelando la aun gema corrupta.

—¡Eso es grandioso, Garnet!, me hubiera gustado acompañarlas.

—La próxima será—Contesto simple y llanamente su mentora.

—Esto amerita unas donas como celebración, chicas.

—Steve yo no…—Externo su desagrado por los alimentos la chica blanca, aun en medio de su discusión con su compañera.

Pero antes de terminar, su amiga purpura tapo rápidamente su boca interrumpiéndola en el acto.

—¡Yo te acompaño, hombrecito! —dijo está.

La líder de las cristal gems tan solo asintió como aprobación, dejándolos solo a ella y Perla en la casucha.

—Garnet ahora que estamos asolas, creo deberías reconsiderar la idea de volver a poner la cerca.

Su líder sabía perfectamente que esto solo sería el preludio para un muy largo sermoneo al respecto, así que solo suspiro y se resignó a escuchar a su amiga y subordinada.

Al mismo tiempo el otro dúo de gemas, bajaba rápidamente de las escaleras de la casucha.

—¡El primero en llegar le toca doble ración, hombrecito!

—Eso no es justo, tú eres más alta que yo.

Pero justo al bajar fueron interrumpidos por el eficiente cuerpo postal de ciudad playa (si eficiente he dicho, tan solo tienen que admirar el hecho de cómo arriesgan sus pellejos para entregar cartas en lugares olvidados de la mano de dios, ejem… regresando al tema).

—Hola chicos—saludo alegremente el cartero, actor y poeta.

—¡Hey pero si es Jamie!

—Que tal Steven, ¿Quién es tu amiga?

—¿Ella? Es Amatista.

La susodicha saludo con la mano y se acercó lentamente al niño.

—Hey Steven, ¿Acaso es el tipo que estaba acosando a Garnet, hace un mes? —pregunto susurrándole al oído del pequeño, el cual discretamente asintió.

Claro está que el interés amoroso del talentoso cartero hacía la líder de las cristal gems no es un secreto, y aun siendo rechazado por esta misma en persona, el valiente hombre no ha dejado de insistir contra viento y marea (¡Oh Jamie enorgulleces a tu nación!, nunca te rindas buen hombre).

—Supongo que es otra de tus amigas, ¿o no es así, Steven?

—Así es.

—¿¡Acaso también es amiga de la bella dama Garnet!?

—Si lo soy—contesto la misma Amatista.

—¡Excelente, hay tantas cosas que quisiera preguntarte!

—Grandioso… pero antes ¿qué te traes por aquí, extraño hombrecillo? —respondió rápidamente la chica purpura en un intento de cambiar la conversación.

—Oh es verdad, siento mi imprudencia joven maestra purpura, traigo un paquete de amigos marinos para Steven—respondió el carismático hombre, entregando el paquete al niño.

—Gracias, Jamie—dijo esté.

—Es un placer maestro Steven, eso y también venía a informar las buenas nuevas.

—¿Buenas nuevas? —preguntaron a la vez tanto la chica como el niño gema.

—Así es, se cómo te gustan mucho esas cosas Steven, así que me pareció prudente informarte—aclarando delicadamente su voz el cartero prosiguió—al parecer el próximo torneo de lucha empezara de nuevo dentro de un mes, las malas lenguas dicen que habrá sangre nueva esta temporada.

—¡Eso es fantástico! —Respondieron una vez más tanto el niño como la chica.

—No sabía que también le interesaban estas cosas, joven Amatista.

—No es nada en especial, digamos que estoy… "muy inmiscuida en esas cosas"—respondió la misma.

—Bueno una vez dicho eso, hay unas cuantas cosas que quisiera preguntarle joven maestra.

Lástima que para el carismático cartero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, el par de gemas se habían echado correr.

—¡Será en otra ocasión, hombrecillo! —Grito a lo lejos Amatista.

Sus siluetas poco a poco se perdían en el horizonte mientras iban en dirección de su local de donas preferido.

—Vaya que es insistente el tipo, ¿verdad Steven?

—No tienes ni idea—Contesto el pequeño.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **¿Las gemas volverán a poner la barda alrededor de la playa?**

 **¿Jamie algún día ganara el favor de su amada?**

 **¿El Sr. Sonrisas asistirá a alguna clínica de Alcohólicos Anónimos?**

 **Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo.**


End file.
